A Legendary Family
by punnybuttr
Summary: What if Ash was adopted? But not by a human, but a legendary Pokemon that had found him in the woods with a Pichu by his side? Follow Ash and Pichu as they grow and bond with the rest of their new family full of legendaries. Who knows what trouble these two will get into. Update: Story is moving to Tumblr, ourlegendaryfamily. tumblr. com
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys and welcome back to another one of my fanfics! And this is the second fanfic I have done so far(Woohoo!) and I wouldn't have done it if it weren't for** red the pikachu master **'s great fanfic ideas. And another thing that makes this fanfic different from the rest is that it's a Pokemon one!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **P.S. Mew an Arceus are together. :P**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Line** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters.

 _Chapter 1, Babies In A Basket_

"Lustrous Forest, a forest like no other.

It lush green fields, trees and bushes flowing with life as its beautiful crystal clear rivers snake through the tree lines- reflecting bits of sunlight in the day.

And at night, the forest gives a breath taking view to all those who see it. The rivers glow beneath the moonlight along with the forests flowers.

This forest is well known to many Pokemon, but it is kept hidden from humans to keep the peace.

Not one human has ever stepped foot into that sacred place. Well, until one day.."

(Back 7 years ago in Lustrous Forest)

"Catch me if you can Arceus~!" She said in a playful tune to the larger white-ish being.

*Sigh*"Mew, I have no time for this. I am hear on official business. I can't go running around playing right now." He replied.

"Aww, c'mon. It's always 'working' with you, you never have time to spend with me. And what am I supposed to do while I wait for you _boring_ meeting with the forests residents." Wined Mew.

"Oh Mew.." He started, but changed at the last part she said; "Hey! Meetings aren't boring, They're fun!"

"Yeah, to you cause your such a nerd~" She said teasingly.

Arceus slightly blushed in embarrassment and mumbled about not being a nerd. He then sighed and said; "Mew, when this meeting's over. How about we go do whatever you want to do for the whole day. Does that sound good?"

Mew perked up at the offer and then asked; "Anything?"

"Anything-" Arceus managed to say before the small pink legendary flew at him giving him a vice grip of a hug.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoooooooooooou~!" She said as she tightened her grip in excitement.

"Y-your..welcome.." He managed to say.

She then let go of him and stated to fly off but paused for a moment to wish her love to have fun at his boring meeting. Before he could reply about how they're not, she flew off to who knows where.

He wondered how such a small Pokemon- even if it's a legendary- could possess such strength in hugs.

(Few minutes later, Mew's Pov)

Mew had finally calmed down from her sudden burst of energy and just floated aimlessly through the forest heading nowhere in particular. As she was admiring how lush the forest had looked she caught something in the corner of her eye. Something that looked out of place from the forest.

She floated back to the spot where she had thought she saw. There it is again, it looked like.. A basket?

She levitated closer to the bundle but then stopped to stare at what she had found.

"A...A...Baby..?" Mew quietly said to herself. _'B-but not just any baby, a Human baby.. what is a human doing in this forest..how did it get here?'_

Mew looked around to see if there were any others, but did not see nor sense any.

"And.. where is its parents?" Mew floated closer to the infant to see that it was not alone, a baby Pichu clutched to the young human as they both slept in their basket.

"Awwwwww~ They're so cute~!" She silently squealed.

Mew soon noticed that there was a letter attached to the basket the infants were in. She picked it up and had begun to read what was written in it.

 _Dear reader,_

 _Please take care of Pichu and Ash._

 _-Previous Guardian._

"Ash and Pichu, so that's your names." She said softly to the two sleeping babies.

"We can't leave you two all alone out here now can we?"

She carefully begun to pick up the basket the two were in and started to us her physic powers to levitate.

"Well then, Welcome to your new family."

 ***Yawn*, there we go. Chapter one, done. An it's only 12:10pm. (Go to bed Ninjie) Shush you, I'm already planning on it.**

 **Well the picture I made for this fic comes from my Deviantart account, if you want to check it out there just search TeamPokeFan. Check my gallery and you should find it there.**

 **And if any of you have any ideas for what legendary should pop up or what Ash an Pichu should do with their legendary family- just send me a message an I'll see what I can do.**

 **Till the next chapter, Blackninja out.**

 ***Tiredly say SmokeBomb***


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry for taking so long (got a bit stuck).**

 ** **Also, I'd like to thank**** GhostLucy, red the pikachu master, SkyBlue1310, Ddragon21, AWSR, brice51297, Mew ** **and all those for following and reading this story thus far.****

 ** **And a special thanks to**** hryepuru **on offering to become my beta reader.**

 **Any-who, I hope you all enjoy the chapter~!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Line** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Declaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its characters. I only own the plot.

 _Chapter 2, A New Home_

Mew and the two young infants had gotten home in an instant by the use of Mew's teleport. She looked down at the two babies she held in the basket and found that they were both sound asleep, sucking on each one's pacifier. Mew tried to contain herself at the sight and released a small giggle.

'They're so ADORABLE~ They're just as cute as me! But I'm still cuter than them, hehheh~!' She thought.

The small legendary looked around to see if anyone else was home, but found none. She figured Jirachi and Victini were out on yet _another_ date. Dialga and Palkia were probably either doing their jobs or roughhousing again, dear Arceus those two need to get that over with. Darkrai and Giritina? Maybe hiding inside some dark place trying to play a game of gold-fish. As for the others, she had no idea what the heck they were doing.

Mew looked over the void's walls as she thought of what to do next. Then it suddenly struck her.

How was she going to introduce the new part of the family to everyone?  
On top of that, where should the baby even sleep?  
What should it eat?  
How was she going to take care of them?  
'What am I going to do about all these questions?' She asked to herself.

She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a noise sound behind her.  
She turned to look and saw that Arceus had came home, done with his _( **BORING** )_ meeting.

"Oh! Arceus, welcome back. How was work?" She asked sweetly to her love.

"It wen-"

"No wait! Don't tell me, I'm sure it is _boring_." She said making a sour face.

"It's not boring! It's fun!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah-yeah, you find boring things fun, I get it."

Arceus was about to respond until he heard a baby crying.

Crying? Baby?

Both of the legendaries turned to look at the basket where the crying was coming from. The crying got louder when the other infant woke up. The larger legendary had a face that looked like a mix between surprise and confusion. He floated towards the basket to get a look inside it. His eyes widened and he stared at Mew and whispered loudly;

"You brought home two babies!? One that is even human?" He then started to look panic-y; "D-did you kidnap then?"

Mew stared at him and replied; "What! Noooo! I found them in Lustrous Forest."

 _"_ You _WHAT!?"_ Arceus looked between Mew and the babies; "W-what about the mother? What if she's looking for them!"

"I don't think she is.." She said with a sad(ish) voice. Mew grabbed the parchment and handed it to him. After he read the note he saw what she meant.

"Oh.." He lowered the note and looked at the two crying infants. He looked at Mew once more and saw that she was giving him those eyes that she would make whenever there was something she really wanted. And whenever that happened, she always managed to get what she wanted in the end. Arceus gave a sigh, thinking that he will soon regret what he was about to say.

"Mmmnnm-fine." Mew gave look of excitement and pure joy and egged him to go on; "...We can keep them."

"WOOHOOOOOOO!" She was about to do more victory woops until she remembered the crying children when their crys became louder. "Woops."

Arceus gave another sigh, knowing he was going to live with this for a long time. He told Mew that she was going to have to care for them, that they would need a place for them to sleep and that they can't just live in the old basket. Arceus said he would take care of them as well but Mew would have to help because it was _her_ idea.

The two legendaries said they would make a room for them tomorrow, but now, they had to find a way to clam the two down.

And then Mew got the perfect idea.

"Hey, Arceus!" Mew motioned the larger to come closer and then she began whispering close to his he. The larger gave a look towards Mew as she giggled nonstop.

"Seriously?"

"Hehhehehe! I'm serious! I'm positive it'll work!"

*Sigh*(That's a lot of sighs Arceus, must be a rough day)"Fine then."

Arceus went towards the two children and sat next to them, Mew sat behind to watch if her plan would work. The larger cleared his throat and the began to talk about his (BORING) meeting that day and how it all went out, as he got deeper and deeper into discussing his story and was nearly done, he noticed that the crying had stopped. He looked down and saw that Mew's plan had worked, both the Human and Pichu had fallen back to sleep.

He smiled as he looked at the two and how they bundled so closley together. They looked.. kinda cute. Cute like his little Mew.

But Mew was still cuter though.

He turned to look at his beloved and saw that her plan had worked a little too well, as she too, was asleep. He thought that now would be a good time to rest as well, he can worry about what to do with the kids tommorrow.

Besides, how hard can it be to take are of two harmless kids?

(OoooOOOOoooOO, _ARCEUS_! You just sealed you fate my friend !)

* * *

 **Well, hoped you liked that chapter. Hope it was alright.  
Anyways, just so you know I do have a bit of a plot but I just need some ideas on how the kids should interact with their legendary family.  
If you guys have any ideas then you can go ahead and send me some scenarios.  
**

 **Also, to answer some comments:**

Ddragon21 **, those are very good ideas but the ones I need are those of which Ash and his parnter (Pikachu) interact with the rest of his legendary pokemon family. Ash will have powers of his own but will not have his own Pokemon form, I'd rather him stay human.**

AWRS **, haha, she may be small but she is indeed strong! Let's hope she doesn't put too much strengh in hugging little Ash, we don't want him to go to the Poke'Centre. As for your question, yes, the other legendaries will appear. But as for Mewtwo he, as well as Genesect, will make a special appearance later on in the story. And thank you, I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Until the next chapter.**  
 **Blackninja out!**  
 ***SmokeBomb***


	3. Chapter 3

**The long awaited chapter.**

 **Or not, haha, April fools. But on a more serious note, I've got good news an bad news.**

 **Bad news is I'm not gonna be updating this story, _in writing form.  
_ Because for the life of me I can't write.**

 **Here's the good news, I'm going to move this story over to Tumblr and continue it as an art/ask blog!  
I'm going to try and draw out the first two chapters of this story and post it on**

 **After that I'll let the askers flood on in and see where the story takes us from there.**

 **I'd like to thank you all for sticking to this fanfic with unbelievable patience.**

 **Welp, you can find me over here: mylegendaryfamily. tumblr. com**

 **Till then, Punnybuttr OUT! *smokebomb***


	4. Chapter 4

**Eyy fellas, remember chapter three? Yeah, I was being dead serious about that.**  
 **Not gonna update this story in 'story form' per say, I'm going to be Tumblr drawing it!**

 **Once I've draw all the scenes from the chapters here I'm going to leave the ask box open to those who want to chat or ask questions to the cast. Eh? Eeeeh? Does that sound like fun?**

 **Here's the link again: mylegendaryfamily. tumblr. com**

 **You can head over now and ask Ziggy, a random Zigzagoon, about some other stuff, I dunno, go crazy. (Not too crazy.)**  
 **Welp, that's it. Sorry for being a lazy bum, writing is really not my strong point.**

 **Thank you all for reading guys, and I hope ya stick around.**  
 **THAT'S ALL! Punnybuttr OUT! *smokebomb***


End file.
